122014kolenaseriad
acrobaticAmbulist AA began trolling carewornAstrologi2t CA at 21:19 -- 09:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Um....Hello. ♪ I Apologize For Messaging You Out Of The Blue Like This, And I Will Understand If You Are Too Busy To Waste Time Talking To Me... ♪♪♪ 09:19 AA: ♪♪♪ ...but My Name Is Kolena, And I Am A Fellow Light Player. ♪ And, Um... ♪♪♪ 09:19 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Also Kind Of A Huge Fan Of Yours. ♪♪♪ 09:19 AA: ♪♪♪ ...Or Your Alternate Universe Self Rather, I Guess. ♪♪♪ 09:19 AA: ♪♪♪ But Nevertheless. ♪♪♪ 09:19 CA: :? 09:19 CA: Oh that makes sense. 09:19 AA: ♪♪♪ Um....Hi. ♪♪♪ 09:19 CA: Hi Kolena! 09:20 AA: ♪♪♪ Hi, Seriad. ♪♪♪ 09:21 AA: ♪♪♪ So You Are One Of The Veterans. ♪ I Suppose I Should Have Guessed Seeing As Mahtah Is Among Our Players. ♪♪♪ 09:21 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Guess I Had Not Thought About It Until This Beau Mentioned You. ♪♪♪ 09:21 CA: Well, what can I help you with? Bullshit relationship advice? Inspirational Horse shit? 09:22 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know. ♪ I Mostly Just Wanted The Chance To Talk To THE Seriad Rytoil. ♪♪♪ 09:22 AA: ♪♪♪ The Other You Was One Of The Reasons I Became A Dancer. ♪♪♪ 09:23 AA: ♪♪♪ I Went To Her Shows All The Time, Although I Never Actually Spoke To Her. ♪♪♪ 09:24 CA: That's pretty cool! Alternate-Universe me did something useful! 09:25 CA: But don't expect me to be like her. I'm pretty terrible. Also she probably didn't have heal-y light-y stuff 09:25 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Aware Of Her Having Heal-y Light-y Stuff, No. ♪ You Can Heal With Light? ♪♪♪ 09:27 AA: ♪♪♪ And I Find It Hard To Believe You Are All That Terrible. ♪ You Survived An Apparently Highly Fatal Session, Did You Not? ♪♪♪ 09:29 CA: Well yeah, but really only because I didn't really do anything DUMB. Okay I did some dumb stuff... But nothing life ending dumb. Maybe eye-cutting-outing at most. But that's really what makes me terrible? Because I don't really do ANYTHING. 09:29 AA: ♪♪♪ If Dumbness Is Fatal I Fear For The Safety Of All Of Our Players, I Am Afraid. ♪♪♪ 09:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Even The Veterans. ♪ Meouet Is The Only One I Have Spoken To Personally Who Did Not Seem Excessively Restless. ♪ Except This Beau Character, But She Is Apparently Already Dead? ♪ So I Suppose She Also Must Have Done Something Reckless. ♪♪♪ 09:32 AA: ♪♪♪ Uh....I Did Not Mean To Target You With That Comment. ♪ So I Hope You Do Not Take Offense. ♪♪♪ 09:33 CA: Beau didn't do any thing dumb! She technically he? Was just Evil Green Eyes white asshole made him/her priority because reasons? I don't even know. 09:35 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪ So It Is Not Only Recklessness That Leads To Death In This Game. ♪ There Are Also Those Out For Our Blood. ♪♪♪ 09:36 CA: haha yeah, you guys are probably going to attempt maybe even succeed in killing one another. 09:37 CA: Also Jack is back. So that's like even more death on your plates 09:37 CA: Ours really 09:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Jack Was Never Gone. ♪ He Stabbed Me Before I Had Even Entered The Game. ♪♪♪ 09:38 AA: ♪♪♪ Although I Am Under The Impression That Your Jack And My Jack Are Separate Entities. ♪ Or At Least Were. ♪♪♪ 09:38 CA: No I mean Green Eyes Jack. 09:38 CA: He's back from Corpse Party jamboree 09:39 AA: ♪♪♪ The Jack I Know Has Green Eyes Now As Well. ♪♪♪ 09:39 AA: ♪♪♪ Which Is Why I Added My "Or At Least Were" Commentary. ♪♪♪ 09:42 CA: We just got here and everything is probably going to go horribly 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps We Will Luck Out. ♪ I Am Told That Light Is The Aspect Of Luck, And We Now Have Three Light Players, Do We Not? ♪♪♪ 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Two Of Which Are Alive And One Of Which Is....I Do Not Know. ♪ Dead, But Still Active? ♪♪♪ 09:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Surely We Should Be Swimming In Good Luck. ♪♪♪ 09:43 CA: Ehhhhh 09:44 CA: Sure I guess? Maybe things will get better? 09:44 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not So Naive As To Think We Will Get Out Unscathed. ♪♪♪ 09:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Or That All Of Us Will Survive. ♪♪♪ 09:45 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is A Shame, But It Is Likely That Many Of Us Will Not Make It Through This Game. ♪ Especially Given The High Mortality Rate Of Your Own Session. ♪♪♪ 09:45 CA: Yeahno 09:48 AA: ♪♪♪ So Can You Tell Me Anything About Light That Beau Did Not? ♪ How Do You Use Your Powers? ♪♪♪ 09:50 CA: Beau probably knows what he's doing more than I do... Uh... I do my healing thing by... Willing it? I don't know how powers work! They just happen for the most part? 09:51 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Is Beau A Boy? ♪ Tethys Had Been Under The Impression He Was A Girl. ♪ I Apologize. ♪♪♪ 09:51 CA: Well our OG Beau was female 09:51 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Understand. ♪ Can Humans Change Sex? ♪ That Is Not A Property Of Theirs I Was Familiar With. ♪♪♪ 09:52 CA: But the one you spoke to is from an oddly specific Universe in which everything was exactly same except for the fact that Bea was male. 09:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh. ♪♪♪ 09:52 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is An Awfully Convuluted Backstory. ♪♪♪ 09:52 CA: Pretty silly honestly. 09:54 AA: ♪♪♪ So It Sounds Like You Almost Let Your Powers Use You, More Than Using Your Powers. ♪♪♪ 09:55 AA: ♪♪♪ That Would Strike Me As Troublingly Unreliable, If Not For The Fact That Luck Is Presumably Something One Can Actually Rely Upon As A Light Player. ♪♪♪ 09:55 CA: Since you cannot see or hear it, I am nervously coughing 09:58 CA: No, I think I have some degree of control over my powers, I just don't know HOW i do it? I just concentrate on what I want to do? Believe, blitz my chakras and stuff. 10:01 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 10:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Entirely Sure What Chakras Are. ♪ But I Guess It's Just A Matter Of Willing Things To Happen And Having Them Happen. ♪♪♪ 10:02 CA: Sure 10:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Maybe The Real Skill Of Using One's Abilities Is Less In Gaining The Power To Use Them, But Recognizing What Things You Can Set In Motion By Will Alone. ♪♪♪ 10:03 CA: Probably. There is so much useless symbolism in this game 10:03 AA: ♪♪♪ Like The Little Girl From The Human Wizard Of Oz. ♪ The Power Was Inside You All Along, You Just Had To Go On The Journey To Learn That. ♪♪♪ 10:04 CA: yes 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ And You Use Light For Healing, You Said? ♪♪♪ 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ How Does One Heal With Luck? ♪♪♪ 10:25 CA: Yes. Also buffs. 10:25 CA: Lucky buffs. 10:25 AA: ♪♪♪ Buffs, Assuming You Mean It In The Sense It Is Used In Video Games, Make More Sense. ♪ The Buffs One Could Apply With Luck Seem Almost Limitless. ♪♪♪ 10:26 AA: ♪♪♪ Is That What It Is Then? ♪ Healing Is Basically Just A Buff To One's Own Natural Healing, Through Luck? ♪♪♪ 10:29 CA: kind of? I'd guess it depend on how you're doing the healing... Like, you just so happen to have the right stuff to healy? But then again Light isn't really JUST Luck. 10:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh? ♪♪♪ 10:30 CA: It could be Light in the literal sense! Or maybe even the metaphorical sense like knowledge or something. 10:31 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh....I See. ♪ Like Shedding Light On A Situation. ♪♪♪ 10:31 AA: ♪♪♪ Epiphany Is, In Some Ways, Fortuitous In And Of Itself. ♪♪♪ 10:32 CA: Yeah! I think Beau did that one time, whenever we had to kill Doir So he could do the thing. 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ You Killed Doir? ♪♪♪ 10:32 AA: ♪♪♪ As In Lily's Father? ♪♪♪ 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, Wait. ♪ This Is That God Tier Thing. ♪ Is Not It? ♪♪♪ 10:33 CA: Yes, the alt universe one. Our Doir. 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Been Told Something About It. ♪♪♪ 10:33 CA: It's the god tier thing. His bed was invisible. Because some other BS. 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh Dear. ♪♪♪ 10:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Can See Where The Light Of Revelation Would Be Directly Applicable To A Situation Like That. ♪♪♪ 10:42 AA: ♪♪♪ So Fortune, Information, And Luminosity. ♪ Presumably There Would Be Related Things As Well. ♪ Light Is Many Things, Especially If, As Seems To Be The Case, The Symbolism Of Light Is As Applicable As The Literal Properties Thereof. ♪♪♪ 10:42 CA: Yes. 10:43 CA: Of course! 10:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Perhaps One Could Manipulate Light Even Along Invisible Spectrums For Example. ♪♪♪ 10:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Or See Into Invisible Spectrums For That Matter. ♪♪♪ 10:44 AA: ♪♪♪ For That Matter, If One Could Reveal The Hidden, Could One Not Also Hide The Revealed Through Reducing The Amount Of Revelation That Is Present? ♪♪♪ 10:45 CA: Huh... I never thought about something like that... Obfuscating by putting so much useless information on top of the important stuff 10:46 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is Of Course Another Option. ♪ I Was Thinking Simply Of Taking Away The Visual Information About A Thing. ♪ But Yes, I Suppose One Could Also Employ The Light Equivalent Of White Noise Toward The Same End. ♪♪♪ 10:46 AA: ♪♪♪ If One's Senses Are Overhwelmed, It Does Not Matter If The Thing One Is Looking For Is Hidden Or Not. ♪♪♪ 10:47 CA: Mm 10:48 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am More And More Impressed With The Light Aspect The More I Hear About It. ♪♪♪ 10:49 CA: It's pretty neat, yeah. 10:49 AA: ♪♪♪ And Yet You Believe Yourself To Be Useless And Terrible? ♪ When You Command Powers Such As These? ♪♪♪ 10:50 CA: Yes, 10:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Why? ♪♪♪ 10:55 AA: ♪♪♪ It Sounds To Me Like You Are A Healer And Buffer With Access To Nigh Inexhaustible Options In Terms Of The Sorts Of Buffs You Can Grant. ♪ Presumably You Can Make Anyone In Your Party As Strong Or Stronger Than Your Strongest Warrior, And Allow Them To Survive Things That No One Should Be Able To. ♪♪♪ 10:55 CA: Because. I suck. We have life two or three other healers that are good at doing the healing thing. So there's no point in that, and even then my sweet Majyyks, I only get around to using half of the time. And Sami has dark shadowy majyyks that involve tentacles. And everyone loves tentacles. But the tentacle demons she deals with are evil or something. Which is bad. I forgot what I was even talkin 10:55 CA: g about? You get the gist. 10:56 AA: ♪♪♪ Plus, Luck-based Buffs Seem Like They Would Be Useful In Any Situation. ♪ Not Just In Terms Of Battle, But Even....well, I Mean, Look At The Situation We Are In On LOBAE Right Now. ♪ We Are Severely Lacking In Understanding Of What We Should Be Doing. ♪ Fighting Seems To Be The Last Thing We Should Be Doing. ♪♪♪ 10:57 AA: ♪♪♪ But Even With Two Seers, One Of Whom Is Meouet And Seems Terribly Sensible And Has Far More Power Than The Rest Of Us, As Well As The Immensely Powerful Kate, We Are Struggling To Make Progress. ♪♪♪ 10:57 CA: Do a lighty thing! What's your class? 10:57 AA: ♪♪♪ But If There Were Someone Here Who Could Grant Us Understanding, Knowledge, And Luck? ♪ That Would Be Far More Useful Than Throwing Tentacles Around. ♪♪♪ 10:58 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am A....er... ♪♪♪ 10:58 AA: ♪♪♪ According To The Message That Went Out When I Entered This Game, I Am The Rogue Of Light. ♪♪♪ 10:58 CA: I don't think that's a real class. 10:59 CA: Oh Rogue 10:59 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Told The Rogue From Your Session Was My Late Mother. ♪♪♪ 10:59 AA: ♪♪♪ My Other Mother Has Offered To Ask The Oracle With More Information Regarding My Class. ♪♪♪ 10:59 CA: Yeah, Glissa 11:00 AA: ♪♪♪ Though I Would Prefer Not To Rely Upon Meouet Too Much. ♪ I Do Not Want Her To Think She Has To Carry Me. ♪ I Want To Make Her Proud Of Me. ♪♪♪ 11:00 CA: We all want that 11:00 AA: ♪♪♪ So As I Assume Those Of You From Your Own Session Had To Learn Your Classes Yourself, I Will Try To Do The Same. ♪♪♪ 11:01 CA: You should 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ I Probably Have A Leg Up Anyway. ♪ My Aspect Resolves Around Understanding. ♪♪♪ 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ Or So It Would Seem. ♪♪♪ 11:01 AA: ♪♪♪ If Not, Perhaps I Will Get Lucky. ♪♪♪ 11:02 CA: Boo 11:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Boo? ♪♪♪ 11:02 AA: ♪♪♪ You Disapprove? ♪♪♪ 11:02 CA: Oh? T-That wasn't a pun? 11:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Meant That As I Am Apparently A Conduit For Luck, Perhaps Some Of It Would Work Out In My Favor. ♪♪♪ 11:03 AA: ♪♪♪ That If One Aspect Of My Aspect Did Not Help Me, Perhaps The Other Would. ♪♪♪ 11:04 CA: ... Okay. But yeah, you should do that! Work on getting good with your Aspect and be the best you you can be 11:05 AA: ♪♪♪ I Will. ♪ I Suspect My Team Will Need All The Help They Can Get. ♪♪♪ 11:05 AA: ♪♪♪ And If I Can Shed Some Light On Our Problems Then Perhaps I Can Be More Than Just The Shy Girl That Dances. ♪♪♪ 11:05 CA: ((>:O)) 11:05 AA: ♪♪♪ That Was A Pun. ♪♪♪ 11:05 AA: ♪♪♪ You May Boo At That One. ♪♪♪ 11:05 CA: Boo 11:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Now At Least It Is Earned. ♪♪♪ 11:06 CA: I believe in you guys! Don't screw up! :D 11:06 AA: ♪♪♪ Thank You. ♪♪♪ 11:06 AA: ♪♪♪ And Do Not Persist In Having Such Little Faith In Yourself. ♪♪♪ 11:06 AA: ♪♪♪ I Have Seen The Other You. ♪ I Would Be Surprised If She Ever Had Even An Iota Of Self-doubt In Her Life. ♪♪♪ 11:07 AA: ♪♪♪ The Costumes She Wore Alone, And The Way She Would Remove Them, Would Not Have Allowed Someone Who Was Ashamed Of Herself To Thrive In Her Role. ♪♪♪ 11:07 CA: :? 11:08 AA: ♪♪♪ So It Goes Without Saying That You Are Capable Of A Similar Level Of Confidence In Your Own Abilities And Presence. ♪♪♪ 11:08 AA: ♪♪♪ I Do Not Know The Method One Would Go About To Achieve It. ♪ I Have In Fact Worked For A Long Time On Developing That Sort Of Confidence In Vain. ♪ But I Know That At Least In Your Case, The Path To Get There Exists. ♪ Because She Had To Have Traveled It. ♪♪♪ 11:10 CA: I'll work on it. (I am shrugging) 11:10 AA: ♪♪♪ Actually, I Will Send You Some Videos Of Her Performances. ♪ You Can See How Confident, And How Fully Justified In That Confidence, You Can Be. ♪♪♪ 11:11 -- acrobaticAmbulist AA is sending SERIADBURLESQUE.GRUB to carewornAstrologist -- 11:11 AA: ♪♪♪ You Should Perhaps Be Warned That They Are Somewhat Racy. ♪♪♪ 11:11 CA: Hot. 11:12 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes. ♪ Her Confidence, Her Poise, Her Grace... ♪♪♪ 11:12 AA: ♪♪♪ She Was An Impressive Troll. ♪♪♪ 11:12 CA: Aw man, she's dead isn't she? 11:13 AA: ♪♪♪ Yes, I Am Afraid So. ♪♪♪ 11:13 CA: Ohhh welll 11:30 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Saying You Should Try To Be Her, Per Se. ♪ But All That Confidence, All That Poise, All That Grace, And All That Raw Magnetism She Displayed Are Things That Are Part Of You, Too. ♪♪♪ 11:30 AA: ♪♪♪ So Do Not Go On Doubting Yourself As You Have Been. ♪♪♪ 11:30 AA: ♪♪♪ Those Videos I Just Showed You Are Videos Of You, After All. ♪♪♪ 11:31 CA: I'll try, I really will. 11:31 AA: ♪♪♪ That Is All It Is Fair To Ask Of You. ♪♪♪ 11:32 AA: ♪♪♪ It Is Almost Unimaginable To Me That My Hero Would Be Prey To The Same Thoughts Of Self Doubt That I Myself Am Vulnerable To. ♪♪♪ 11:32 CA: Technically I'm not YOUR hero, just a not old/dead version of her. 11:33 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose That Is True. ♪♪♪ 11:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Seeing You Like This Does Make It A Lot More Obvious How Mahtah Could Be Your Daughter Though. ♪♪♪ 11:34 AA: ♪♪♪ Sometimes Seeing Her Next To This Universe's Seriad, It Was Very Strange To Think Of Them As Even Related. ♪♪♪ 11:35 CA: Yeah probably. I'm suprised Mahtah isn't a total hard ass like Nate. Surely his dominant alpha male genes would make Mahtah bloodthirsty, and cool. 11:40 AA: ♪♪♪ I Am Not Sure Genetics Work Like That. ♪ I Do Not Know What Glissa Was Like In Your Session, But I Seem To Have Inherited The Athleticism Of The Glissa Who Raised Me, While Much Of My Personality Seems To Have Come From Meouet. ♪♪♪ 11:40 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Am Unsure How Much Of That Is Genetic And How Much Of It Is Based On The Environment In Which I Was Raised. ♪ Mother Did Push Me Very Hard To Take Up Physical Activities. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ But You Know As Well As I Do How Complicated Troll Genetics Are Anyway. ♪♪♪ 11:41 CA: Yes 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, But Wait. ♪ The Trolls In Your Universe Were All Still On The Mother Grub System, Were You Not? ♪ I Seem To Recall Someone Telling Me That. ♪♪♪ 11:41 AA: ♪♪♪ So That's Even More Complicated! ♪♪♪ 11:41 CA: There's another system now? "? 11:42 CA: :? 11:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Some Trolls Reproduce In The Same Manner As Humans Now, More Or Less. ♪♪♪ 11:42 CA: ... Neat. 11:42 AA: ♪♪♪ I Believe That All Of Us From This Session Were Under The Impression That We Were The Products Of Such A Method. ♪♪♪ 11:42 AA: ♪♪♪ Though We Have Of Course Since Learned That To Be A Ruse. ♪♪♪ 11:43 CA: Yeah you guys are special totally science babies 11:43 AA: ♪♪♪ Special Little Snowflakes. ♪♪♪ 11:44 CA: The specialest 11:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Were You Also Created In A Similar Manner? ♪♪♪ 11:44 CA: Probably. I wasn't there. 11:44 AA: ♪♪♪ Was There A Failed Session Before Yours Which Had To Produce You As Replacements? ♪♪♪ 11:44 CA: Team Maso did all the cool stuff. 11:44 AA: ♪♪♪ One Which, Apparently, Left No Survivors? ♪♪♪ 11:45 AA: ♪♪♪ "Team Maso?" ♪♪♪ 11:45 CA: Yeah, we had teams. Your mom was on Maso I think... 11:46 AA: ♪♪♪ Which One? ♪ Meouet? ♪ Or Glissa? ♪♪♪ 11:46 CA: Glissa 11:46 AA: ♪♪♪ I See. ♪♪♪ 11:46 CA: Meouet joined our team. Team... I don't even remember? 11:47 CA: Ice? 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ Our Teams Lack Names. ♪ I Feel Somewhat Envious Of Your Teams Having Actual Names. ♪♪♪ 11:47 CA: Yeah I think our team name was just Ice. Weird right? 11:47 AA: ♪♪♪ We Just Got Letters. ♪ I Do Not Even Remember What Letter Ours Was Assigned Anymore. ♪♪♪ 11:48 CA: hah. You should come up with team names! Wait I wonder if you guys have to vote someone off of your team... 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ If So We Have Not Been Told To Do So. ♪♪♪ 11:49 AA: ♪♪♪ I Believe The Royals Chose These Teams Based On Evenly Distributing Our Strengths And Weaknesses Amongst The Three Teams. ♪ This Was Before We Realized The Veterans Would Be Joining Us Of Course. ♪♪♪ 11:50 AA: ♪♪♪ Who Knows If You Guys Were Accounted For Properly. ♪♪♪ 11:50 CA: We were a cluster fuck. Because we didn't really know what we were doing. 11:51 AA: ♪♪♪ I Meant In Terms Of Whether Your Presence Was Accounted For When Assigning The Teams We Are Currently On. ♪♪♪ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ It Does Seem Somewhat Curious That We Seem To Have Arrived At Teams With Strong Familial Relationships On Them. ♪ Lily Has Mentioned Being On A Party With Doir, Meouet Is On A Team With Me And Sorser, And Ryspor With Melnia. ♪♪♪ 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ Admittedly There Was A One In Three Chance Of Any Of Those Things Happening, So It's Not Outside The Realm Of Possibility That Such Would Happen By Coincidence... ♪♪♪ 11:52 CA: Oh. Probably? 11:52 AA: ♪♪♪ ...I Do Not Know. ♪ Maybe We Just Got Lucky. ♪♪♪ 11:53 CA: Yeah totally. So it'll hurt more, watcing your only family die in person. 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Unlucky Then. ♪♪♪ 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Well, Part Of Luck Is In Exploiting Situations That For Others Might Be Unlucky, Is It Not? ♪♪♪ 11:54 AA: ♪♪♪ Turning A Loss Into A Win. ♪♪♪ 11:54 CA: Yeah? Yeah! 11:55 AA: ♪♪♪ But I Guess It Is Unavoidable That Some People Will Lose People They Care About. ♪♪♪ 11:55 AA: ♪♪♪ We Will Just Have To Work To Minimize Those Losses. ♪♪♪ 11:57 CA: Yeah, I'd like to lose less people this time around. That would be nice. 12:02 AA: ♪♪♪ Then Let Us Work On It. ♪♪♪ 12:02 AA: ♪♪♪ I Suppose I Should Start Attempting To Exercise My Power Over Light. ♪♪♪ 12:03 AA: ♪♪♪ I Think I Will Go Practice Some Dance Steps To Clear My Mind First Though. ♪♪♪ 12:03 CA: Yes! Focus! Clear your mind, do all of the things! 12:04 AA: ♪♪♪ "Blast My Chakras?" ♪♪♪ 12:04 AA: ♪♪♪ Oh, I Am Sorry. ♪ I Think You Actually Said "Blitz My Chakras." ♪♪♪ 12:05 CA: Mhm. Blitz your Chakras, command the Lights to your bidding. 12:05 AA: ♪♪♪ Trip The Light Fantastic. ♪♪♪ 12:05 CA: I should go see if my team is doing alright... 12:06 AA: ♪♪♪ All Right. ♪ I Should Do The Same. ♪ We Were Actually In A Pretty Dire Situation Last I Checked. ♪♪♪ 12:07 AA: ♪♪♪ Good Luck. ♪♪♪ 12:07 CA: We're exploring a cave. Same to you! -- carewornAstrologi2t CA gave up trolling acrobaticAmbulist AA at 00:09 --